Sweet Cheeks
by Emily Colfer-Criss
Summary: Future!Fic. The story of Kurt and Blaine's teenage children, Will and Maria, and how they discovered themselves. SUMMARIES ARE A BITCH.
1. Chapter 1

Will and Maria.

Maria and Will.

I mean, are they good names for twins or what?

When Kurt and Blaine first heard that their surrogate, Amy, was pregnant with not one, but TWO children, they were beyond excited. Now they didn't have to have a stupidly long argument over baby names. It could just be a short, stupid argument about baby names, seeing as they could pick one each.

The whole surrogate process had been very difficult. When Kurt and Blaine first met Amy, they instantly liked her, and the feeling was mutual. She had told them that they would probably be the ones she gave her baby to, until one day.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting at Amy's house, discussing surrogate-y things and helping her fill out paperwork, when her parents walked in, uninvited.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Amy asked frantically, looking apologetically at the two startled men sitting across the table from her.

From one look at Amy's parents, Kurt could tell they were religious. No, her mother was not wearing a wimple and her father was not holding a Bible, but they just metaphorically reeked religion.

"Oh, darling, you're still giving away your child then, I see?" Amy's mother said stiffly, picking up some paperwork between her thumb and index finger, as if it were poisonous.

"Yes, I am." Amy stood. "And now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to-"

"Who are your friends?" The tall man, who did look a lot like Amy, glanced at Kurt and Blaine. "Aren't you going to introduce us? I'm Jared, and this is my wife, Joyce."

Amy sighed, "This is Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Now, if you wouldn't mind-"

"Are you two homosexual?" Joyce asked.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Uhh..." Blaine began, before he was cut off by a shriek from Joyce.

"Oh, dear Lord, Amy, darling. You're not SERIOUSLY thinking of giving your child away to abominations like these men?!" She glared, hard, at them.

Jared looked more pitying than angry. "You do know how sinful it is, don't you, boys?"

Kurt shook his head in frustration. "Amy, I think we'd better go."

"Yes, I think you had_ better go,_" Jared growled.

Joyce said nothing to the two, but instead began to mutter furiously to Amy, who looked absolutely mortified.

The second Kurt and Blaine walked out the door, Kurt burst into tears.

* * *

Of course, that was all in the past. Amy had refused to listen to her parents, insisted that Kurt and Blaine were two loving, caring people, and was more than happy to give them her children.

Now they live in New York City, with said children (now 15 years old), and this is their story.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an ordinary morning in the Anderson/Hummel household. (Although the two men were not yet married, they liked to entitle their home with both surnames.) Maria was sitting at the table, copying her brother's math homework and munching toast. Will was texting. Kurt was in the kitchen making coffee. Blaine was reading the paper.

How suburban.

"I can't believe they only gave Rachel's performance a 4.5 rating. She deserved at least a 5!" Blaine exclaimed, slamming the paper down on the table, making Maria jump.

"I think her voice lacked character that is essential for the role of Fanny Brice," Will muttered, eyes still glued to his phone.

Having grew up with very musical parents, both children had seen pretty much every musical under the sun. Will absolutely loved them. Maria? Not so much.

"Yes, but, to be fair, she was ill. Plus, Jesse is in hospital so I'm sure she had other things on her mind," Kurt said briskly, walking in and handing Blaine his coffee. "Right, I'm off."

Blaine dramatically clutched his heart. "So soon, my love?"

Kurt raised the back of his hand to his forehead. "Indeed, my dove. Tech week!"

Maria giggled at them, pushing Will's math book back towards him. He took no notice and instead grimaced. "Ew, tech week," he sighed sympathetically. Drama was kind of his passion.

Kurt worked on Broadway. He had just finished playing Fiyero in Wicked and was now doing his next show: La Cage aux Folles. With all the rehearsals over, they opened next week. Blaine, on the other hand, was a teacher. He taught Italian and Music, his two passions. Both men were very content with their jobs.

Kurt smiled at his son, and said his goodbyes. The moment he was out of the house, Maria sighed.

"So can we talk about something other than theatre now?" she pleaded.

"You can on the way to school, cause you'll be late if you don't get going now," Blaine chucked, watching his two kids scramble for their bags and shoes.

"Bye guys!" he called after them as they flung open the front door and ran down the path.

"Bye, Dad!" Maria and Will shouted simultaneously as they ran for the bus.

* * *

Due to the fact that they had two dads, school was pretty hard for the twins, even though they were tough. Neither one let it bother them, and they had a rule that their dads DO NOT find out. It would just upset them.

Maria was a very tomboyish girl. Her birth mother was a fair haired yet dark skinned lady, and Maria certainly took after her. She kept her straight, blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, and wore minimal makeup. She didn't really need it, though. She was stunning, with big brown eyes that she got from Blaine, and flawless skin, thanks to Kurt's moisturising routine she followed.

Being tomboyish, she wore simple clothes; jeans and shirts, although they were mostly designer.

Will was the same, looks wise, but had slightly darker hair which he kept looking messy and tousled.

Clothes wise, he wore relatively simple stuff, although he longed for fancy, flamboyant clothes like his Daddy wore. But to steer clear from yet more bullying, jeans and t-shirts were worn.

Speaking of bullying, the moment the two stepped into school, Will was violently shoved into a locker. This was daily stuff, although it was actually the first time it had happened in front of Maria.

"Hey!" The small girl yelled at the guy who had pushed her brother. He turned to her, surrounded by his group of friends.

"Hey, sweet-cheeks."

"What the hell was that? You can't just shove my brother into a locker like that, dickhead!"

The group of boys jeered and wolf-whistled, annoying Maria even more.

"Just leave him alone!" She yelled, before facing her brother.

"Are you okay?"

Will waved her away, as if he didn't have a care in the world, but in actual fact, he did. He did care.

You see, the boy wasn't exactly sure about himself yet. Was he gay or straight? He didn't know. He'd never kissed anyone before, so how should he know? However, the amount of name calling led him to believe that maybe he was gay.

_Fag._

_Queer._

_Fairy._

He knew they were just calling his dads names through him, but it felt like they actually were saying it to him.

Sighing, he composed himself, steered away from the bullies and stalked down the hall.

* * *

As the twins walked home from school, Maria decided to address the bullying situation.

"Does it happen often?"

Will kicked a stone across the sidewalk. "No."

"But why did they do it today?"

Will said nothing.

Maria sighed in frustration. "You're not even listening to me!"

"Yes I am, I answered your questions. But I don't know why they did it today. Be that as it may, we're not telling our dads."

Maria stopped her brother and looked him in the eye.

"Will. This is more than just pathetic name-calling. This is serious shit. They deserve to know what's happening to their own son at school, especially since I've seen you come home with bruises more often than not. If it happens again, I'm telling them."

"Whatever," Will retorted, staking away from his sister, heart thudding.

_Fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school, Will and Maria entered through a different entrance than normal, to avoid the bullies. They were the typical bullies; football players.

They thought they owned the school, what with their Letterman jackets and bad attitudes.

As Maria ran off to a classroom to meet up with her friends, Will turned a corner and almost walked straight into one of these jocks, who would no doubt have punched him if he weren't preoccupied with another student.

Will knew said student; his name was Isaac Jones, and was the only openly gay kid at school. The two had Biology together, but had only spoken a few times when the class was forced to discuss stem cell research in groups.

Isaac was currently half lying on the floor, being punched into oblivion by the jocks, who were shouting the most derogatory names.

"Fucking _faggot_!"

"What's the matter, cocksucker? I thought you'd want to have guys' hands all over ya!"

Will was horrified. He wanted to go and tell a teacher, but couldn't bring himself to look away. He couldn't believe that hundreds of kids were just walking past this dreadful scene, ignoring it.

With one final punch to the chest, the jocks stalked off through the crowds of students.

"That's what you get for looking at me in the shower, fag!" they shouted back at him.

The second they were out of sight Will ran up to Isaac and fell to his knees.

"Jesus Christ, are you okay?!"

Isaac's piercing blue eyes looked at him. "Do I _look_ okay?"

Will tried to think of an equally sarcastic comeback but was too engrossed in Isaac's eyes. They were so _beautiful_. In fact, this boy was beautiful. He had perfectly coiffed chestnut brown hair, and smooth-looking skin that was now covered in bruises, and a split lip.

"Hello?" Isaac waved a hand in front of Will's face before wincing.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Why not? Come on, let's get you to the nurse. Your lip looks pretty bad."

Isaac stared at him, wondering why on earth such an _attractive_ boy was helping him.

He tried his best to stand up, but his legs failed him. "Owww."

"Here, put your arm around my shoulder. I'll help you walk," Will offered.

"Thanks," Isaac smiled.

"I'm Will, by the way."

"Isaac. Enchanté."

* * *

"So, how was school today?" Blaine asked brightly that evening as they ate dinner.

Maria shrugged. "I got on A on my History paper."

Kurt frowned. "You say that like it's a bad thing?"

Maria shrugged again. She hated talking about her achievements.

"Well, that's brilliant, honey," Blaine praised, before turning to Will. "What about you, son?"

The boy said nothing; he was too busy texting. Isaac had given him his phone number and the two hadn't stopped texting since lunch.

"Will!"

"Hmm?" Will looked up from his phone

Kurt frowned again. "No phones at the table."

"Sorry." Will pocketed the phone and returned to his barely-touched spaghetti. "School was fine, I made a new friend."

Blaine's eyes lit up. The twins had found it rather hard to make friends throughout their school life, so anyone they befriended was welcomed with open arms.

Maria, on the other hand, looked at him suspiciously. "Who?"

Will challenged her with an equally hard glare. "Why, are you determining who I'm friends with, now?"

"No, I just wondered who it is. Some guys at school are dickheads."

"Maria!" Kurt and Blaine scolded simultaneously. She ignored them.

"It's Isaac Jones, if you must know," Will stated calmly.

Maria stared at him. "Isaac Jones?"

"Yes."

"As in, Only-Openly-Gay-Kid-In-School Isaac Jones?"

"Er, yes?"

Maria said nothing. In fact, she didn't say anything for the rest of the meal, even when Blaine asked her about 'this Isaac'.

* * *

That night, Will was lying in bed texting Isaac. The texts they shared were incredibly flirtatious, and finished with 3 kisses.

_"I'll b back in 20, sweet-cheeks, got 2 talk to my mom about xxx"_ was Isaac's last text, and Will received it around 4 and a half minutes ago. He was now just lying in bed, thinking.

Do I like Isaac?

Well, of course he liked Isaac. But did he _like like_ Isaac?

Yes.

No.

Yes. Yes. Yes.

Oh god.

Will sat up straight, a look of horror on his face.

'I'm gay,' he thought.

He ran his fingers through his hair, accepting that his life was about to get a whole of a lot worse from this moment.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit _shit_.

* * *

"So what do you think about this Isaac kid?" Kurt casually asked Blaine as the two of them climbed into bed that night.

"What d'ya mean?" Blaine snuggled down under the sheets and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. "Is it bad that he's friends with a gay boy?"

Kurt leaned into his partner's warmth, closing his eyes.

"D'you think he's gay?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you think Will is gay, Blaine?"

Blaine thought about it for a moment. Well, it was a possibility. He had quite a lot of female friends, yet had never had a girlfriend.

"Possibly."


	4. Chapter 4

Will left for school before Maria the next day, in order to see Isaac without her hovering.

He hadn't been able to fall asleep until around 3 that morning. The realisation that he was... Gay... Was too much to handle for him.

I mean yeah, he wasn't ashamed of it. Being gay was perfectly normal but he didn't know what to do about telling his parents. Or Maria, for that matter.

Obviously she couldn't be homophobic, what with having gay dads and all. But she never spoke highly of other gay people.

Walking through the school corridor, Will's thoughts were roused from his sister as a hand lightly tapped him on the back. He flinched, expecting it to be a jock.

Slowly turning around, ready to shield his face with his hands, Will expected to see nearly all the jocks; they always came into school early for training.

Instead of red letterman jackets, his eyes met those of the most gorgeous boy he'd ever seen.

"Hi," Isaac said, almost shyly.

"Isaac! Um, hi," Will replied, suddenly nervous.

"Why did you cover your face?" Isaac asked, a slight smile playing in his lips.

Will shrugged. "Oh, I, er- I thought you were a football player."

Isaac led Will away from the lockers and onto a bench in a secluded corner of the halls. They sat down, and Isaac looked pointedly at him.

"Where'd you go last night? Did you fall asleep?" He asked, his incredibly blue eyes looking almost hurt.

"No, no, nothing like that," Will replied quickly, not wanting to hurt any feelings. "I actually couldn't get to sleep for a while."

"Why?"

Will paused. God, should he tell Isaac that he was gay? The moment the confused boy's eyes had met Isaac's that morning, he realised just how much of a crush he had. But did Isaac even like him in that way?

Oh _god_.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," Isaac quickly pointed out. "But if anything's bothering you, please know that I'm always here t-"

"I'm gay," Will blurted out.

Isaac paused for a moment. "You are?"

Tears welled up in Will's eyes. "Yes," he choked out. "I just realised it last night after we were texting and I just don't know what to do, because I really _really_ like you, Isaac. I really do. And I just do-"

He was cut off by the surprise feel of Issac's lips against his. He gasped a little at the unfamiliar contact, but quickly relaxed into the kiss.

The boys' lips moved together gently as they deepened the kiss, but not enough to be deemed inappropriate for school.

Once Will became aware of his surroundings, he quickly pulled away.

"God, we can't do this," he muttered, avoiding eye contact, panic starting to set in.

Isaac looked hurt. "What's wrong? Didn't you want to kiss me?"

"No! No, I do, it's just..." Will wrung his hands through his hair. "It's just that we can't do this here."

"Why not?" Isaac sounded mildly annoyed now. "Aren't you proud of who you are?"

Will blinked a few times.

"_Who I am_? Isaac," he began, "I've literally just told you that I'm gay. _You_ kissed _me_. Just like that. There's no 'who I am'. I'm not like you, Isaac. I'm not going a fucking gay pride parade anytime soon. I like boys, I _think_. I'm not going to show it off, unlike you, okay?"

Isaac sat for a moment, not sure what to do.

"Will," he finally spoke, "Will, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I just-"

"Stop," Will cut him off. "Just... Please leave me alone, Isaac. Please."

And with that, he turned and walked off, hoping Isaac wouldn't have noticed the tears starting to fall.

Turning the corner, what with having his head down and all, he walked straight into Sam, one of the idiot jocks.

"Hey there. Fag."

_Shit._


End file.
